Eleccion
by cherryway
Summary: Los padres de la pequeña (no tan pequeña) Sue Evans, de 17 años, estaban acostumbrados a sus quejidos, peticiones y extrañas preguntas siempre con trasfondo. El problema vino cuando esta pregunta los sorprendió mas de lo acostumbrado...
1. Chapter 1

Los padres de la pequeña (no tan pequeña) Sue Evans, de 17 años, estaban acostumbrados a sus quejidos, peticiones e extrañas preguntas siempre con trasfondo. El cool death scythe-pianista y la meister-death scythe-escritora.  
Si, hablamos de nuestros queridos y adorados Soul y Maka;  
Habian sido padres de Sue a los 19 años, ella llego de sorpresa, digamos que nadie se lo había esperado, e incluso Spirit estaba sorprendido.  
Nació con cabello rubio y ojos carmesí. Luego del nacimiento de la pequeña, la guadaña y la meister se casaron. Y aunque eso no sorprendió a nadie, porque todos lo esperaban, celebraron como si no hubiera un mañana.  
Sue, al ser la primera –primera hija, nieta, sobrina, ahijada, etc- fue la más regaloneada, por así decirlo, recibía miles de regalos de todos los amigos de sus padres –y aunque eran regalos simetricos, de jirafas, con forma de estrella, o maquillaje- a Sue le encantaban igual.  
Conforme fue creciendo, todos notaron la personalidad que esta adquiría con el paso de los años.  
Estilo rockero, amante de la lectura, con el carácter relajado y cool de Soul y el nuevo Sue-chop heredado de Maka.  
Tenia notas sobresalientes, (claramente esto venia de su madre), pero también siempre estaba metida en peleas, donde algunas veces termino con un diente menos (de su sonrisa de tiburón) o algún ojo morado. Ahí era cuando los ex estudiantes del Shibusen debían ir a buscarla a este, y casi siempre eran acorralados por una turba de estudiantes (y nuevos profesores) que eran sus fans y querían un autógrafo o una foto con ellos;  
El albino y la rubia, notaron con el pasar del tiempo los patrones de conducta de Sue: Tomaba la tasa por el aza, era ambidiestra, amaba el salmón y odiaba el chocolate, tenia facilidad para aprender otros idiomas (hablaba ingles, japonés, español y francés), era meister y arma tal como su madre, y cada vez que quería probar algo nuevo, les preguntaba hipotéticamente a sus padres.  
Cuando Sue quiso perforarse la orejas, a los 14, durante la cena pregunto:  
-Nee ¿Qué pasaría si me perforo las orejas?- El ojos carmesí y la oji-oliva se miraron y le dijeron que estaba bien, mientras no fuera en exceso y lo hiciera en un lugar que fuera higiénico, al menos.  
A la semana después Sue apareció con las orejas perforadas. Sus padres no se sorprendieron demasiado.  
Cuando Sue tenía 15, también durante la cena, pregunto:  
-Nee ¿Qué pasaría si me hago algunos piercings?- Nuevamente Soul y Maka se miraron y le dijeron que estaba bien, mientras fueran higiénicos y todo eso.  
Otra vez, a la semana apareció con un septum y un smile. Sus padres solo se limitaron a decirle que estaban muy lindos.  
Cuando Sue tenía 16, pregunto:  
-Nee ¿Qué pasaría si me tiño el pelo de algún color?-  
Volvieron a decirle lo mismo.  
Pero esta vez, al rato Sue apareció con el pelo de tonos aquamarina. Y aunque lo encontraron lindo, pensaron que tal vez era mucho para ella, pero la dejaron, porque era la niña de sus ojos.  
Por eso cuando, ahora, Sue les pregunto:  
-Nee, ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera lesbiana?-  
No lo podían creer, no su niñita.  
Esto no podía pasarles a ellos. Le habían dado de todo y la habían dejado hacer de todo.  
Al menos Soul que era más liberal y abierto en pensamiento no tenia problema con la elección sexual de su hija, era Maka la del problema. Quería que su hija se casara y tuviera hijos.  
¿Podria aceptar Maka la sexualidad de su hija? ¿Recibiría el apoyo de parte de sus amigas? ¿Sue la odiaría por el resto de sus días? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas tontas y fics fomes alguna vez?  
Todo eso en el próximo capítulo. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Papás… ¿Por qué no dicen nada?, respóndanme- decía Sue.  
Los adultos (solo de edad) la miraban con, literalmente, la boca abierta.  
No podían creerlo.  
-Pero, hija… desde cuando tu… eres homosexual…- dijo lentamente el albino. Maka seguía sin poder articular alguna palabra.  
-no papá, yo no lo soy, simplemente era una suposición- explico Sue y siguió comiendo de su cena.  
-COMO QUE ERES LESBIANA! ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO!- logro decir Maka, quien luego de unos minutos vino a reaccionar. Soul y Sue quedaron atónitos, mas esta ultima que Soul, dado que el conocía desde siempre los arranques que de vez en cuando sacaba su querida esposa, sobre todo en su adolescencia.  
-Mamá, que no lo soy…-  
-Claro que si lo eres, siempre que nos preguntas algo, a la semana apareces con eso, y esta claro que ahora eres una lesbiana- Maka se paro y fue a encarar a su hija, se puso delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y cara de reproche.  
-mamá, esas otras veces de verdad quería hacer esas cosas, pero ahora no es asi- explico nuevamente la Evans menor- solamente quería preguntarles, pero ¡uy! Tendré que explicarles toda la historia: lo que pasa es que Leah, la hija de la tia Tsubaki, es bisexual, ¿recuerdan que ella salía con el hijo del tio Kilik? Si, siguen juntos, pero como ella es mi mejor amiga me conto que también tienen una relación a escondidas con la hija de tia Patty, Dani; y yo no supe darle ningún buen consejo, entonces ella tampoco puede contarles a sus padres porque no saben como va a reaccionar, entonces yo pensé que tal vez podría preguntarles a ustedes, que pasaría si yo lo fuera, para darle mas o menos una idea, solo eso mamá, no tienes para que urgirte tanto por algo que no ha sucedido- explico finalmente Sue. Soul quedo convencido de inmediato, el podía verlo en sus ojos, ella estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo, era su hijita.  
Pero Maka no quedo complacida del todo, miro desafiante a Sue, quien solo se limito a mirarla también, desafiantemente. Maka dijo permiso y se retiro a su estudio a escribir algo.  
-Hija, yo se que eso es la verdad, yo te creo- Soul le guiño un ojo, se paro y le revolvió el rubio cabello y fue a tomar su chaqueta del perchero al lado de la puerta.  
-Sue, yo tengo que ir a dar una clase ahora, pero vuelvo en un rato; puedes invitar a tus amigos o algo, y si tu madre te dice algo, no la tomes en cuenta; recuerda que anda muy estresada porque esta escribiendo el final de uno de sus libros, ¿ok?- Sue asintió.  
-Ah, pero también quiero que levantes la mesa y laves los platos, y guardes el plato de la cena de tu mamá, con todo lo que paso no comió nada, ¿esta bien?-  
-Claro que si viejo, ahora vete o llegaras tarde-  
Soul le sonrió y salió del departamento.  
Sue se maldijo para si misma por haber hecho esa pregunta, mira el lio que se había armado con su madre ahora. Se levanto para comenzar a levantar los platos sucios.  
Mientras tanto, Maka estaba al borde del colapso, se decidió por llamar a su amiga Tsubaki –la camelia- para que le diera algún consejo, y claro, explicarle la situación.  
-¿Diga?- contesto Tsubaki  
-Hola! Soy Maka-  
-Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti Maka, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta Soul y Sue?-  
-Estoy bien, Soul igual, muy ocupado con sus clases de piano últimamente jeje y de Sue te quería hablar… y también de Leah.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿se peliaron?-  
-No, no. Nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que Sue nos pregunto que que pasaría si ella fuera lesbiana.  
-Wow! No lo esperaba de Sue.  
-Si, yo tampoco, pero eso no es todo; nos dijo que Leah le había comentado que era bisexual, y que supuestamente, ella nos había hecho la pregunta simplemente para explicarle a Leah, cual sería tu reacción y la de Black, mas o menos.  
-Si bueno… yo me lo esperaba de Leah, osea ella siempre había sido un poco extraña pero ¡aaaaah! ¿Por qué no me quiso contar? Ósea, yo soy su mamá y nos tenemos confianza la una con la otra- Tsubaki casi estaba al borde del colapso y de llorar.  
-Mira, voy a ir para alla en un rato, ¿ok?-  
-No, no vengas. Seguramente tendré una larga conversación con Leah y Black, asi que no quiero que nos interrumpan, si no te molesta..-  
-Oh claro que no! Ojala que arreglen todo, bueno Tsubaki, te dejo.  
-Gracias por todo Maka, espero nos juntemos todo el grupo muy pronto.  
-Si, yo creo que para el cumpleaños de Kid, que se acerca.  
-Claro Maka, adiós!  
-Adios!.  
¿Qué podría hacer Maka ahora? ¿Salir y enfrentar a su hija? ¿Llamar a Patty o a Liz por algún consejo? ¿Alguna vez dejare de cambiar toda la historia del fic de un cap para otro?  
Todo eso en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
